Every light has a shadow
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: Not everything is as happy as it looks, because when someone wins another loses and when someone lives another dies. Because there’s a story behind everything, happy or sad, in light or in the shadows. Naruto will learn that while he saw light other only


Every light has a shadow

It was a very sunny day in Konoha; everyone seemed to enjoy the warm sun that kissed the village with its rays. Everything seemed to be normal, in Konoha's Information Center everything seemed to be calm.

"Just don't touch anything else." A kunoichi said to Naruto, mad after putting back the last book that Naruto had thrown down from the book stand.

"Just sit here… and don't touch anything." The kunoichi commanded him, directing him to a chair. He sat frustrated, he was required to be here, but Konoha's Information Center was the most boring place in all of Konoha and he was stuck there on such a beautiful day.

"How can I help you?" The kunoichi asked a visitor. Naruto raised his head and saw a young woman with dark hair standing in the other side of the room.

"Yes, please, I would like to know if the village keeps some kind of tomb for fallen ninja…" The dark haired woman said.

"Well of course, the stone…" The kunoichi answered but was interrupted.

"No, I mean ninja from other countries." The woman quickly corrected.

"Let me see… What's the name of the ninja?" The kunoichi asked.

"Toya, Nagasaki Toya" The woman answered sweetly.

"From the village hidden in the sand, right?" The kunoichi said grabbing a book with the sand village symbol on its cover.

"No…" The kunoichi looked at the woman strangely; it wasn't common that a fallen ninja was visited by someone who wasn't from Konoha, Suna, or another ally, especially since Orochimaru's attack.

"From the village hidden in the sound." Both Naruto and the kunoichi looked at the woman, surprised.

"Um… Ok…"The kunoichi grabbed a very small and thin book, a little dusty, with the sound village symbol on it. "What's your name?"

"Aiko, Higuchi Aiko." The woman answered calmly.

"Miss Aiko, this is Naruto; he'll take you to the cemetery." The kunoichi said signaling Naruto to get up.

"Thank you very much." Aiko answered.

"Here, this is the map of the cemetery; the red circle is where the tomb is... Naruto, keep an eye on her... she could be a spy." The kunoichi told Naruto before he left with Aiko.

Naruto walked next to Aiko in the street, she looked quite normal. She was wearing a knee length dress, its sleeves were long and wide, and it had a turtle neck. Her hair was waist length, she had her bangs behind her ears and in her hair she had a hair band made of a kind of net-like fabric that covered half of her face. She also wore fancy shoes and had a purse on her left shoulder. Her entire outfit was black.

Naruto couldn't understand why someone from the sound wanted to see the tomb of a fallen ninja. The ninja from the sound were really bad people, they only cared about gaining power and that's why they followed the evil Orochimaru. But this girl didn't look anything like them. Maybe the person she's looking for killed someone precious to her and she had come to dishonor their tomb or something like that.

"Aiko, right…?"

"Yes."

"Where are you from?"

"The Sound." Naruto didn't know what to think.

"Are you in mourning?... I mean… because you're all dressed in black."

"Well I am…"

"Someone precious died?" Aiko let out a small mocking laugh.

"Toya… The one I'm visiting."

Soon they arrived in the cemetery and walked to the farthest part of it where they found a big, shiny rock wall. The rock seemed to support a small hill with a white cross in the middle, the names of many people were written on it. When they arrived Aiko looked at Naruto, confused, he looked to the map the kunoichi had given to him and pointed to a section. Aiko looked for a name until she found it. Then she took out a white rose and a crystal vase from her purse, then a water bottle. She poured some of the water in the vase and put the rose in it and put the vase and the flour under the name. Then she stayed, looking at the name and doing nothing else.

"Did you know him?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"Yes, he was my boyfriend… we were going to get married." Naruto looked at her face and saw that she was anguished. She didn't look at him but continued talking.

"We used to live in what is now considered the Sound village. We were born and raised in a small country town. It was very peaceful and everyone knew everyone. He and I grew up together all our lives, when we started dating the town was suffering a big crisis.

"It wasn't a big deal for most of the people but others were suffering a lot. His father sold wheat, but in an unexpected attack the land used to cultivate the grain was one of the many destroyed and he ended in bankruptcy. By that time a man called Orochimaru declared that the town was his and started to recruit people to make them ninja and to help him in his wishes. I told him not to go, that there were other options but he was always naive and he joined. He was gone for one year but when he finally came back he looked like a whole new person. He was physically unrecognizable. But the truth is that in the inside he was the same. It wasn't long when he proposed to me, I said yes happily. A week before the wedding he was called for a mission but never came back. Not until…

Flash back

_Aiko was sitting in a chair sadly, she had a white kimono and her hair was tied up._

"_He's not coming back." Another girl said._

"_He'll be here! Just wait!" _

"_Is been five hours, all the guests left all ready."_

"_That doesn't matter. As long as he arrives, nothing else matters." _

_Then a knock at the door was heard._

"_Come in!" Shouted the girl._

"_Excuse me, I'm looking for the parents of Nagasaki Toya." A ninja said, reading the name from a paper._

"_I'm his fiancé!" Aiko said getting up and walking towards the ninja. "You can tell me." The ninja looked at her for a moment._

"_We are very sorry, but Nagasaki Toya has died." Aiko stared at the ninja, but he didn't seem to have any reaction._

"_What? No, it cannot be!" Aiko's started to cry and soon she fell to the floor. _

_"NO!" She shouted between sobs. "NO!"_

End of Flashback

"But they never told me where he passed away. I've been looking ever since, but recently I heard that there had been an attack from the Sound here around the time that he died and here he is." She said holding in her tears and took out a black umbrella, opened it, and rested it on her shoulder, after a few seconds it started to rain.

"He always asked me, 'I don't know how you do it, really, how do you know is going to rain?'" A tear fell down her cheek. "And I always answered him 'I just feel it' and he would always laugh." Aiko took out a picture of two teenagers, a guy and a girl smiling, the girl looked like her.

"We took this one before his father's lands were destroyed." Aiko said and wiped away the tear with the back of her hand. The picture was inside a plastic protector, she put the picture next to the rose. Then she took a ring off of her finger and put in inside the vase.

"The promise ring." Aiko stranded up and looked at Naruto. "Can you take me back to the information center?"

"Uh.. yes." He answered and joined her under the umbrella so he wouldn't get wet any more.

Naruto always thought that everyone in the Sound village were evil people and that they only deserved death, but after all they are also people that feel and suffer and over all he learned that every light has a shadow.

--

Ok I don't know is something like a thumb for the fallen ninja but from other countries, I made it up... unless it does exist... in that case I didn't know and it feels kinda weird…. But I'm pretty sure that it doesn't …. Any ways I hope you enjoyed it and please levee a review you opinions are every important to me.


End file.
